Trichlorosilane (SiHCl3), which has been used as a raw material for producing extremely high purity silicon (Si: silicon), can be produced by a conversion process of reacting silicon tetrachloride (SiCl4: silicon tetrachloride) with hydrogen.
That is, silicon can be produced by a reductive reaction and thermolysis of trichlorosilane according to the following reaction formulas (1) and (2). Trichlorosilane can be produced by a conversion reaction according to the following reaction formula (3).SiHCl3+H2→Si+3HCl  (1)4SiHCl3→Si+3SiCl4+2H2  (2)SiCl4+H2→SiHCl3+HCl  (3)
In regard to the apparatus for producing trichlorosilane, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a double-chamber designed reaction chamber surrounded by a heating body, which includes an outer chamber and an inner chamber which are formed of two tubes arranged concentrically. There has been proposed a reactor in which supply gas of hydrogen and silicon tetrachloride is supplied into the reaction chamber from the lower side and simultaneously, a reaction product gas is discharged from the lower side of the reaction chamber. In regard to the reactor, the heating body which is a heater part made of carbon or the like generates heat by energization thereby heating the inside of the reaction chamber from the outside so as to heat the tubes. The reactor is in a constitution that the gas is heated and reacted while passing a cylindrical channel formed in a concentric manner between the tubes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3781439